Black and Yellow
by Kitteh Of Doom
Summary: Bumblebee was the adopted son of Optimus Prime, ruler of Iacon until he disappeared…only to reappear years later in the Decepticon empire where he has been raised as their Prince. Now Bumblebee finds himself stuck between two powerful worlds, what side will he choose and how will he deal with the dangers which arise? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not too sure where this is heading but sort of got a path made, I have low muse so updates might be slow coming but if you like keep heckling me for an update, trust me I need it! UNBETA

Time Reference:

Klik - a Cybertronian second; approx. 1 Earth second

Cycle - a Cybertronian minute; approx. 1 Earth minute

Megacycle - a Cybertronian hour; approx. 1 Earth hour

Solar cycle - a Cybertronian day; approx. 1 Earth day

Rotor cycle - a Cybertronian week; approx. 1 Earth week

Orbital cycle - a Cybertronian month; approx. 1 Earth month

Stellar cycle - a Cybertronian year; approx. 1 Earth year

(I do not own Transformers)

**Chapter One**

It was a glorious day in Iacon, the mood in the air was celebratory for after many, many vorns and by what many Autobots considered a miracle from Primus himself, the long lost sparkling of High Lord Optimus Prime had been found and was due to arrive in a few short joors. And to commemorate such a momentous occasion a week long festival had been arranged, and it seemed all of Cybertron had come out for it, from the highest of nobility to the lowly of commoners. Within the royal palace it was controlled chaos. Servants rushed here and there, busily trying to finish with any possible last minute preparations.

However the only one not seemly affected by this was the Prime himself. He was already dressed in his royal robes and sitting silently in his personal office but Ironhide knew better; he knew that Prime underneath his calm demeanour was a bundle of nerves and coiled tighter then a Steelviper ready to strike. Ironhide had known him pretty much from day one. He was just new young guard when the Prime was born and as he grew Ironhide was assigned to him as his personal bodyguard and from there over the vorns they had grown a close friendship. And when he became High Lord Ironhide remained as his personal guard along with becoming the captain of the royal guards. Ironhide was also one of the few which he would openly talk too about everything and called publicly his friend.

"I still can't believe it Hide," Prime's baritone voice broke the silence and startled Ironhide. His voice had a very sombre tone to it.

"Believe what, Optimus?" Ironhide asked suddenly worried. The use of titles had never been used between them never since Optimus as a young mech said; friends don't rank each other higher or lower. It was those words which told Ironhide Optimus was destined to be a great Prime.

"That after all this time I-I never recognized him…not once even when I met him myself…not once did I recognized that he was my sparkling…my Bumblebee…"

Ironhide gave a deep sigh. They had gone over this before many times right from when news got to them about Bumblebee's discovery.

"It wasn't your fault Optimus. Bumblebee…was different during those times. You said so yourself he was coloured differently, acted differently and although there was some resemblances nothing that could give you or anyone else the idea that he was Bumblebee. Even his name was different. He was Prince Goldbug of Kaon, ward of Prince Starscream of Vos and second in line to the Decepticon throne."

Optimus weary shook his helm and rested it in his servos. "I know…I know…it's just…I still think I should have…something should have given me that idea…if it had he would have been home sooner…but I instead gave up on him…"

"You had no choice; he was in all aspects gone. No body, no sign, nothing. We spent almost five months searching for him with nothing. Stop blaming yourself, Optimus. And look it at this way, it's in the past now. Bumblebee is coming home. Home. None of us thought that would have ever happened."

"Yes. When I heard the news I couldn't believe it at first. It took awhile for it to sink in but my spark swelled with such joy I thought it would burst out. I had never once been so happy…" A smile appeared on Optimus's face and Ironhide couldn't help but grin as well.

"I know I was there, you and Elita danced around the room laughing and crying. We all had quite the party that night."

The two chuckled until a rapid knocking on the door sounded. Ironhide quickly moved to open it revealing the other bot to be Blurr. The royal herald had for much of day running around and getting any updates on Bumblebee's status and reporting to Optimus and Ironhide.

"GreetingsCaptianIronhideSir!IgotnewsforPrimeSir!G oodnews!Goodnews!"

The small slim blue bot rambled when he saluted. Ironhide just rolled his optics and stepped back allowed Blurr to come inside.

"What have you got Blurr? Is he here yet?" Optimus leaned forward eager to hear and Blurr nodded his head with great vigour.

"YesPrimeHeisjusthalfamegacycleawayfromenteringthe cityPrime."

"Very good, we'll be heading out there now."

Blurr nodded and turned and left. Ironhide waited for Optimus to check himself over and reach for his face mask which lay on his desk. He attached it and with him leading the two headed out of the office and made their way to the great hall to meet up with Elita and the others.

"_Please Primus let him remember me…"_

Optimus thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry about the killer loooong update but I'm trying my darn hardest lol :p I don't really like this chapter…didn't come out the way I wanted but will have to do…again sorry!**

(I do not own Transformers.)

**Chapter Two**

Goldbug fingered the heavy silver and purple medallion which hung around his neck as he started out of the window of his small parlour room. The crowds were so huge. There was joyful music playing loudly, confetti was flying through the air and everyone appeared so happy. And it was all over him.

The mini-bot gave a sigh and turned away. He had slipped away into this room to escape the growing argument which arose upon his arrival. It seemed that a couple council members of the Autobots had wanted the removal of everything Decepticon he had brought with him along with a quick overhaul before being presented to the High Lord Prime.

It had been a terrible surprise to him. Goldbug had not been expecting that at all. He had been told -no promised- that he was to be treated as a royal guest, similar in fashion to his father, the Emperor. Although he was coming to Iacon alone and expected to stay for a few orbital cycles.

Goldbug had never been alone. He always had someone with him. Whether that was his guardian Starscream, a trine mate of his, his tutor Soundwave and his cassettes, Breakdown, his personal bodyguard or even the royal physician's assistant Knockout to mere servants and slave bots. His brother Galvatron was also a constant and annoying fixture in his life. Goldbug had often yearned for some alone time and went out of his way to try and get it but now it was a different story. He yearned for even one Decepticon to be here with him.

The sound of the door opening startled him and he spun around to see his escort to Iacon. Lord Prowl of Praxus. The black-and-white mech with his proudly held up door wings and bright red helm chevron had been wonderful to him. He treated him like he was suppose to be treated. Goldbug trusted him. Despite what Starscream had warned him about certain Autobots.

"Are you alright, Prince Goldbug?"

Prowl asked gently as he closed the door behind him then walked over to join Goldbug. He paused to look out the window.

"There's so many," Goldbug said quietly.

Prowl nodded. "Yes, usually this only happens during the coronation of a new Prime."

"But I'm not a Prime! I'm not even an Autobot!"

Goldbug gasped at his outburst. He stared fearful down at the carpet floor before whispering, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's alright, Goldbug." Prowl said quickly in a gentle voice. "I know it must be a bit overwhelming for you…"

"Sort of. Yeah. I still have a hard time believing…I mean there were some days I felt out of place but…they always said…I was…"

"A Decepticon?" Prowl finished. Goldbug nodded. He looked to the medallion. It was the Decepticon symbol. Forged from the finest steel to come out of Kaon mines, the one side painted a purple and polished to a brilliant shine. It had been a gift from his father given to him by Starscream before departing Vos.

"Yeah, that…"

Prowl remained silent for a few klicks, thinking about what to say; he didn't want to say anything to upset the young mini-bot. He then spotted the medallion. "May I?"

Goldbug looked up at him, confused until he pointed to the medallion. The mini-bot tightened his hold on it and Prowl smiled, "I'm not going to take it. No one is taking anything or make you do anything you don't want to do. I made that quite clear to the council members too. Prime wants you to feel welcomed here too. I just wanted a closer look at it that's all. It's very finely made. A gift?"

Relieve over came Goldbug at hearing that; he nodded at Prowl's question. "Yes. My father gave it too me…but it was Starscream who really gave it to him. My father wasn't able too…"

He then slowly slipped the medallion over his helm and held it out to Prowl.

"You can look at it if you want. I don't mind."

Prowl took the medallion, gently handling it looked it over for a couple cycles before handing it back to Goldbug, "Its is very finely made. A nice gift."

There came a sudden but gentle knocking at the door. Both turned to look but it was Prowl who answered, his voice suddenly changed from one of comforting gentleness to one of order and seriousness.

"Enter," He said and the door opened, a servant femme entered, bowed and spoke.

"Milord's sorry to interrupt but its time for the presentation."

Prowl nodded, "We'll be there shortly. Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes, Lord Prowl. We just awaiting for his lordship, the young Lord Bumblebee."

Goldbug frowned at hearing the servant. He quickly snapped, "My name is Prince Goldbug! Not that silly, stupid name or title. Get it right next time or else!"

The femme was taken back and scared by his words but quickly bowed low and fumbled, "I-I'm sorry Lord Bumble-I mean Prince Goldbug. It won't happen again…"

"Good." Goldbug grunted.

Prowl only nodded to the servant, "Dismissed. We'll be there in a few klicks."

And with that the femme was gone. Prowl turned to face the mini-bot who looked away from him suddenly ashamed. "Its ok. Are you ready?"

Goldbug was hesitant to answer but nodded. "Yeah…I mean yes I'm ready….but Prowl?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared…"

Prowl walked over to Goldbug and laid a servo on his shoulder. "Its ok."

Goldbug nodded and Prowl walked over to the door, opened it and together the two walked out into the hallway. They made their way down it, Goldbug silently but closely following Prowl from behind, ignoring every bot and thing which they came by until they reached the ornate and massive doors which lead into the great hall of Prime.

A couple servant bots came forward from simply out of no where and helped both Prowl and Goldbug fix up their robes, tidying them up here and there before stepped away and disappearing. Prowl looked to Goldbug.

"It's ok to be scared. You don't have to be scared. Just be…yourself. You'll do fine."

Goldbug nodded but never answered. He stared ahead at the doors intensely both nervous and frightened about what lay ahead through them waiting for him. Suddenly Starscream's last words to him came to mind.

"_Remember you're a Decepticon, no matter they say…now and forever. Don't forgot it my little bug, make us proud…promise?"_

Goldbug took a deep breath and sigh. He then stood up tall, raised his small door wings and glanced to Prowl who waved and the doors slowly opened. He whispered to himself.

"I promise…"


	3. Chapter 3

XD sorry for the wait, finding this story hard to write but forcing my myself too lol enjoy until next time, feel free to help me along lol XD

**Chapter Three**

The great hall of Prime was an enormous room, finely furnished and decorated and very loud and noisy and filled to the max with every known high classed bots, officials and other important figures when Optimus arrived trailed closely by Ironhide and a group of royal guards. Everybot fell quiet upon his entrance and bowed down as he made his way up the carpeted walkway towards the pedestal where stood a large ornate throne chair.

Already seated on a smaller but similar ornate throne chair was his bondmate, the Lady Elita One. Standing behind her ever so watchful was her femme bodyguard, Chromia along with the ladies-in-waiting: Firestar, Moonracer, and the newest Arcee. Also with them was Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead and Kup. All members of his staff and close friends. But Optimus noticed at once that two very important bots weren't here.

Elita One smiled at him as he walked up the two steps onto the pedestal and sat down upon the throne chair; he leaned towards her, reached over, took a hold of her servo and whispered.

"Excited?"

Elita One chuckled gently. "I was about to ask the same thing but I think I can answer for both of us when I say yes I am."

Both laughed, drawing attention from the crowd but they didn't mind. Optimus turned around and motioned for Kup to come over. The former sergeant gave over willingly.

"Where is Hot Rod and Springer?"

"I have no idea," Kup replied. "They both disappeared before we got called down here…I pray to Primus they aren't getting into trouble…"

Optimus nodded. "I'm sure their ok. The staff will round them up and bring them here soon enough."

"They better cause everything is set to start any klik…" Kup was cut off when a loud trumpet blast song sounded. Everybot turned to look towards the front doors.

A bot stepped forward and called out loudly.

"Introducing Lord Prowl of Praxus and his highness Prince Goldbug of Kaon!"

The doors opened slowly. And Prowl with his door wings held high and looking very prim and proper walked in first and then following just a couple steps behind was…

"Bumblebee…" Optimus whispered.

But somehow his processor couldn't believe what it was seeing. The young mech walking looked nothing like his former sparkling. Bumblebee was a bright yellow with some black, no bot could have missed him with that coloring. But this bot was a pure black with some yellow almost darkest gold and sharp red optics instead of wide innocent blue and gave off an air of great importance and -dare he say it out loud- arrogance while Bumblebee had been very friendly, open and kind. This wasn't…

Suddenly two very familiar mechs burst into the great hall shouting loudly and raced up the carpeted walkway and slammed into Prince Goldbug, all three crashed to the floor loudly.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU PIECE OF SLAG!"

"YOU WATCH IT, DECEPTISCUM!"

"GET OFF ME! YOU FAT TIN CAN!"

"OW! STOP KICKING ME OR I'LL BEAT THE GREASE OUT OF YOU!"

"TAKE THAT YOU METAL DORK!"

"YOUR RUINING MY PAINT JOB!"

It took a few cycles for several bots to run forward and start trying to a part the three mechs. It took a full ten cycles. Prowl had finally grabbed a hold of one of Goldbug's arms and dragged him from the bright red and orange mech who he had been hit in the chestplates while a couple other bots took control of the green mech. The red and orange mech had gotten onto his feet and looked like he was about to jump on Goldbug until a very angry voice shouted out.

"HOT ROD!"


End file.
